


I needed you

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, light bdsm kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Mickey just needs to relieve the tensionIan catches Mickey playing on his own
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. An empty house

**Author's Note:**

> More smut

He couldn’t help himself. He’d just gotten home from work and he’d spent all day thinking over the night before. Going through a series of getting hard at his office desk and having to think about old lady tits get rid of his boner. But the events of Thursday night was cycling through his mind. Ian really loved him. Ian had done everything the night before to make sure Mickey had the best fucking birthday sex he could possibly have. When Mickey got home and started stripping his shirt and slacks off his finger grazed against his nipple causing him to involuntarily moan. His fingers immediately latched into his hard nubs and began tugging and punching while his head fell back against his shoulders with a moan. 

“Fuck,” he whispered through a moan. He shouldn’t be playing in his own because he knew if he got caught he’d be in trouble. But maybe that’s exactly what he wanted. Ian had loved on him all night. Even waking him up after they’d fallen asleep by pushing his hard dick into Mickey and whispering how much he loved him until Mickey was a withering mess begging Ian to fill him up and plug him. 

Mickey had been wearing the plug all day even though Ian had cleaned him out that morning in the shower. The medium sized plug was nudging against his sensitive spot as he bent forward to yank his slacks off his ankles. He moaned again and looked over to the clock in their bedside table. 4:36 pm. 

Ian wouldn’t be home for another two hours so he had time. Mickey pulled their black box of toys from beneath their bed and chose his favorite dildo from the set. The one that was an exact replica to Ian’s cock. It was his favorite Christmas gift he’d ever received he knelt on the bed and reached back beginning to toy with the royal blue silicone plug that was snugly sitting inside him. He tugged it half way out then pushed it back in letting out a cacophony of moans. “Fuck.” 

He pulled it out slowly and drizzled some warming lube all over it before reaching back to insert it once more, “Mm,” he began fucking himself self slowly, beginning to shake with the way his rim stretched then closed around the base of the plug. He took the plug out and repeated the process of lubing up Ian’s replica cock and then got situated in his back with his legs spread wide. Despite being stretched all day by the plug the dildo still pressed tightly into his hole giving him a delicious burn. “Fuuuucck” he groaned louder. He pulled the cock out slowly until it was just the tip inside and then slammed it back into him immediately finding his prostate. His back arched off the bed and he could swear he was seeing white with how good it all felt. His moans only grew louder unaware that Ian has just gotten home from work.


	2. Until daddy comes home

Ian had been feeling down in the dumps. It was just a low day that came with his bipolar disorder. His boss Rita insisted that he take the evening off, get home and spend some quality time with his partner. Ian was all for that so he had dropped into their local convenience store and picked up the ingredients to make Mickey’s favorite meal and then headed home. When he entered their apartment it seemed empty. A quickly glance at the show rack and he noticed Mickey was in fact home but he wasn’t sitting in front the television like he usually would be and he wasn’t in the kitchen getting his own dinner ready. Then Ian heard it. 

“Fuck me daddy,” his red eyebrows grew higher on his forehead as he dropped the shopping bags into their dining table and turned for their bedroom. He didn’t think Mickey was cheating on him. But he knew for a fact that Mickey was playing without him and that called for immediate punishment. 

He walked in quietly and took in the sight of Mickey propped on his knees and one elbow while his other hand reached back to fuck the big nine inch replica of Ian’s cock into his reddening hole. 

Ian shook his head and he got to work quietly removing his EMT shirt and unbuckling his belt. He slipped the belt from his loops and stalked over to the bed. As he reached out the trail the belt along Mickey’s ass he spoke, “What do you think you’re doing young man?” 

Mickey jumped at the sound spinning around to find Ian shirtless with his long black leather belt slipping between his fingers while he wore his eyebrows high. There’s a look of amusement mixed with disappointment.

“N-Nothing.” He stuttered.

“Hmm,” Ian walks around the bed to his night stand where Mickey had set their toy box. He flipped the lid of the box and peered into the box, “doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

Mickey watched as Ian dipped into their box and grabbed the smallest dildo they owned. It was only about five inches long and incredibly skinny and Mickey just knew what he was in for. 

“You’re in so much trouble, young man.” Ian came back around dropping the little cock to the bed, “Color?”

“Green.” Mickey said sitting at the edge of the bed looking up at Ian trying his best to look innocent. 

“Now I’m going to ask again, what do you think you were doing?”

“I-I, I just couldn’t stop thinking about last night. How you tied me up and made me praised me when I called you daddy. How you woke me up with that big cock inside my tight hole. I just got so hard it hurt. I didn’t mean to play with out you.” 

Ian picked up the replica of his dick and looked it over, it was still wet from being so deep in Mickey’s hole. Ian licked a fat stripe along it tasting Mickey and their warming lube, “Mm, you taste good, like always. But you aren’t going to feel me eat you, or suck your cock or even fuck you,” Ian got low down until his face was so close to Mickey’s their noses with nudging together, “You’re going to lie back, and fuck yourself with the pathetic little cock while I sit over there and have my fun. Then, maybe if I think you’re sorry enough,” his mouth is now so close to Mickey’s ears as his breath tickles Mickey’s sensitive neck, “maybe I’ll fuck you,”

Ian moved the chair from the corner of the room to the end of the bed and sat down propping his legs in the foot of the bed. He took the tube of lube pouring it all over his cock and then wrapping his long fingers around the shaft moaning with the pleasure of the pressure. “Mmm, it’s so hard.” Ian looked up from his red cock and looked at Mickey before throwing the lube back to him, “get to fucking yourself.”

Mickey took the think cock and slicked it up before laying back against their pillows and pushing it in. After being stretched by his Ian dildo the little cock barley even felt like it entered him. It wasn’t long enough to press against his soft spot like Ian could. 

“How does it feel, slut?” Ian asked.

“It don’t feel it.” Mickey whimpered.

“That’s what you get for being such a bad boy, now look at me.” Ian tightened his grip around his cock and began pushing down then pulling back up watching the way his cock headed at the top with his arousal. He dipped his fingers down and scooped up the liquid and pressed it to his tongued, “Mmmm,” he moaned.

“I’m sorry, please. I’ll never play without you again.” Mickey cried out, “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry what?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you to say that, Mikhailo.” 

Mickey groaned in frustration, the dick wasn’t doing anything for him, the sight of Ian’s head falling back as he pleasured himself was making him go insane and the fact that Ian hadn’t called him his favorite nickname once since he’d gotten him was making his skin itch. 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Please daddy.”

Ian slowed his pace and looked at Mickey’s puppy dog eyes and he knew he had no resolve for that look. 

“What do you want then?” 

“I want your cock, sir.”

Ian moaned as he kicked the chair back and stood up, the wooden banging against the floor loudly. Mickey groaned at Ian’s enthusiasm.

Ian got onto the bed and grabbed dick he’d bought for Mickey, “take that pathetic thing out of you.” Mickey pulled the small one out throwing it to the side and spreading his legs widely, “I’m open for you daddy, please fuck me.” 

Ian shook his head, “you wanted this cock, you know whenever you need my cock you call me and tell me and I’ll come fuck you when I get the chance, but you wanted this, not me.” Ian pushed the cock into Mickey aiming for that sweet spot making his back arch. 

“No, no it’s just all I could get. I knew you were working. Please daddy I love your big cock. It’s the only cock I want.” Ian looked down at Mickey’s hole engulfing the dildo that even felt like flesh. 

“Mmm you’re going to cum with just this. Then I’m going to fuck you after. Use your little pussy to cum.” 

“Mm please daddy,”

“Please what?”

“Call me your baby”

“No, your fucking slut, that names for only good boys.”

“I promise I’ll be good.” 

Ian began fucking Mickey with the toy watching the way his hands gripped the sheets and his cock slapped against his stomach painfully hard and leaking. “You’re going to be good? You wanna be my good boy?”

“Yes Daddy, only for you.”

“Jerk your cock, baby,” mickey let out a loud moan at the name, “you fucking like that don’t you?”

“I love being your baby daddy, I’m so close form just hearing it.”

“You gonna come from just hearing me call you baby?”

“Please daddy, more!”

Is sped up the fucking looking down at Mickey completely blissed it his hand blurring against his dick, his chest flushedand his head thrown back, “Oh baby, even when you’re bad you’re so fucking good. Fuck baby, come for me, let me see you come all over yourself for me so I can fuck that thought hole. Come in baby cum for daddy.”

“Dadddyyyy,” he groaned while he shot white roped onto himself some hitting Ian’s chin with how close he was hovering. Ian pulled the dildo out and moved it aside. Ian swiped the cum off his chin and some from on mickeys stomach and slicked his cock up with as his kitten watched.

Then he slammed into mickey. Hard, making the man bow off the bed with overstimulation as he Ian fucked into him. “You’re so big daddy, nothing feels better than your cock inside me. Your cock alone is what I want, everyday, in my pussy, in my mouth all over me, fill me up with your cum daddy,”

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me, fill my hole. Please I need to feel you mark me.” 

Ian’s hops stuttered as he buried deep within the brunette emptying himself. “Fuck.”

Ian fell against mickey burying his face into his neck, “I love you.” Mickey whispered.

“I love you too. Fuck that was just what I needed.” He kissed Mickeys neck and moved to pull out but mickey latched his legs around Ian pulling him in, “no stay, I just need to feel you.” Ian stayed put until he knew it’d he too painful to pull out if they waited any longer. 

“I’m gonna clean up and make dinner. I got all the shit to make your favorite.”

Mickey smiled as he wobbled off the bed following Ian into the bathroom, “why are you home so early anyway?”

“Was having a low day, Rita told me to come home.”

“Shit, Ian you should have said something instead of doing a whole fucking scene. You must be exhausted.” Ian pressed mickey again the counter and kissed him for the first time since he got him, they lost themselves into the feel of lips until they broke for air. 

“I’m good. I needed this. I needed you.”

“Fuck I love you.”

“I love you too babe, I’m gonna shower and then make dinner. You can help.”

“Help you shower or help you cook?” Mickey laughed. 

“Both,” Ian said with a wink pulling then shower curtain aside.


End file.
